Plaza Shorts
"Plaza Shorts" is the 43rd episode of Season 1 of OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes and the 43rd episode overall. Plaza Shorts * "K.O.'s Inner Monologue" * "Action News", aka "Action News Short" * "Life of Darrell" * "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?" * "Enid vs. Rad" Synopsis K.O.'s monologue details his journey to being a hero. / Dynamite Watkins reports on a day at Gar's. / Lord Boxman explains where all the robots come from. / K.O., Rad, and Enid try to figure out Mr. Gar's adventure. / Enid and Rad switch jobs.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20180222cartoon16/ Plot "KO's Inner Monologue" TBA "Action News" TBA "The Life of Darrell" TBA "Where In The World Is Mr. Gar" TBA "Enid vs. Rad" TBA Features Characters Every Short * K.O. * Enid * Radicles "KO's Inner Monologue" * Can Wizard "Action News" * Globe Man (non-speaking) * Dynamite Watkins * Ted Viking and Foxy (non-speaking on Foxy's part) * Big Bull Demon * Mega Football Baby (non-speaking) * Sparko (non-speaking) * A Real Magic Skeleton (non-speaking) * Brandon (non-speaking) * Lion Cat (non-speaking) * Colewort (non-speaking) * Chameleon Jr. (non-speaking) * Neil (non-speaking) * Topher (non-speaking) * Rex Th' Bunny (non-speaking) * Teamster (non-speaking) * Nigel Storms "The Life of Darrell" * Lord Boxman * Darrell * Ernesto (non-speaking) "Where In The World Is Mr. Gar" * Mr. Gar "Enid vs. Rad" * Customers Trivia * This episode was previously scheduled to air alongside "Plazalympics" on October 20, 2017. Instead, it was replaced with a repeat of "Glory Days". * On November 28, 2017, all the shorts that compose the episode were made available individually on the Cartoon Network app. https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/935541837871267845 ** "K.O.'s Inner Monologue" was released on the Cartoon Network app earlier than the rest of the shorts on November 22, 2017.https://twitter.com/tobytobyjones/status/933370029340368896 ** On February 26, 2018, the shorts were combined into one episode in the Cartoon Network app. * "Where in the World is Mr. Gar?" short title is a reference to the 90s PBS game show Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?. * "Life of Darrell" short was released on November 19, 2017, on the Cartoon Network Africa YouTube channel.https://ok-ko.tumblr.com/post/167664718644/a-new-ok-ko-short-the-life-of-darrell-written Production Notes * This is a compilation of five Plaza Shorts, made to provide basic background information about the series, supposed to be shown before the series premiered.https://twitter.com/ianjq/status/932334563350609920 * Stephanie Nadolny voices K.O. in this episode, as it was produced before Courtenay Taylor took over. * When the shorts streamed individually, its copyright date was 2017 along with a different production code. "KO's Inner Monologue" was 1044-503S-A, "Action News" was 1044-503S-B, "Life of Darrell" was 1044-503S-C, "Where in the World is Mr. Gar" was 1044-503S-D, and "Enid vs. Rad" was 1044-503S-E. When the shorts aired together as a single episode, its copyright date was 2018, likely been composed before or after "You're in Control" due to fully complete the first season to exactly 52 episodes. ** That said, the end credits on the single episode version credited few crew of their updated role such as Toby being co-executive producer, when he would have been credited as supervising director at the time before the production was revised. * Errors * The voice cast only credits the characters that appeared in the "KO's Inner Monologue" short. ** Chris Niosi revealed that he voiced Nigel Storms (aka Meteorologist).https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MB97wnzHH_A Videos OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes - KO'S Inner Monologue (SHORT) OK K.O.! Dad Boxman Cartoon Network Africa OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes Mr. Gar's Top Secret Mission Cartoon Network Category:A to Z Category:Shorts Category:Episodes Category:Season 1